


No Names Needed

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack, Laughter, Love, M/M, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: When we never realized what we had together was better than we had ever expected<br/>Writer: Guardianoffrost / Chocolatechiplague<br/>Pairing: Hijack</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Names Needed

The kisses were hard, fast and didn’t last as long as neither Jack or Hiccup wanted. The bed was lumpy but that didn’t matter, no, what mattered was the skin on skin, the heated feeling of rough hands, skin hardened from hard work running along pale hips, of frosted fingers from playing in the snow pulling at auburn strands in every which direction, of hands pushing for the mouth working at a neck to keep going, to never stop, to keep biting, marking, kissing, sucking. It was a whirlwind of pleasure, of addiction and need, words that couldn’t be formed in any language on the tip of their tongues coming out as pants and moans.

It always started this way, always passionate, nearly fighting as they worked their clothes from heated flesh to press together. Kiss swollen lips demanding and vocal with desire. They worked together so fucking well, pushing the other back onto the mattress when they got the upper hand, trailing lips over collarbones and to kiss trails down, following the trail of peach like fuzz to their goal.

Or at least it did until it came to them arguing over who would be the one pressed into the bed and who would be pivoting their hips into the squirming, moaning mess under them. In all honesty, it was the fight for who topped that they each loved most, to see who would get the alpha for the night and scar the neighbors even further.

They always fight each time over it, a smile pulling at their lips as they recounted their ‘masculinity’ of the day, their worth of being the one to fuck their lover, to the one to fill them to the brim and push them to the brink. It wasn’t even the pleasure of being the one on top, it was the control of knowing THEY had turned their sensible, strong willed significant other to the edge and back, to watch them toss their head back and scream for them, a symphony to their ears.

Usually it would end up with one of them just giving up and throwing in the towel with a roll of their eyes, of arms wrapping around a strong neck and pulling the other man closer, being the one to once more begin the wicked games of lips, teeth and tongues before giving absolute trust and allowing themselves to be taken over. Because IT WAS trust, it was lover, compassion, it was belief in the other.

But there were nights like current, where their arguing became nonsense, of hyperbole and a half of over done chores they had done, of fingers moving from sinful caresses to playful tickles along sensitive skin. Lips nipped, not to cause injury or to cause pleasure, but to tease and make a game of it. It would end in a fit of laughter, giggles, chuckles and boyish snorts of amusement as their legs would tangle together, arms looped around the other and foreheads pressed together. heir noses would brush and smiles reached their eyes. Playful insults were common between them, always soothed any unexpected hurt away with each peck of a kiss.

Some nights, they preferred to just lay together, their arousal and lust forgotten, simply remembering the moments and time they realized that this was more then a relationship, that this was a living dream, and adding this passage of time as another memory to last them a hundred life times.

Some things in life were just better being diverted from the expected plan, some things were just better being … Hijacked.


End file.
